Tender Smiles
by lostloveloki
Summary: Stars died, and worlds burned, but the immortals thrived and bore new golden threads for the loom of the universe. (aka our babies have a baby)


A/N: Soo... I promised you all that there would be a happy alternative to 'Never Cried' as I built up all these fluffy pregnant fics and then... killed the baby. So here's the HAPPY version. Because it is an alternative version, you must forgive me for having many of the same passages on the middle.

Though it was highly unorthodox, Loki and Sif remained locked away, hidden from the eyes of the public, with only their family at their side, so soon after the festive even. In the gentle silence of the Asgardian night, the kingdom of light seemed to shine brighter than it ever had before, according to Loki. But these were the thoughts of an ecstatic young father.

The house of Odin was not in the feasting halls, though the people of Asgard were all up this night celebrating the new addition to the royal family, even if it was merely the second son's child. No cause for celebration would ever be ignored by the warriors three, and thus the Einherjar.

Thor put down the little Mjölnir plush onto the changing table, sighing happily as the moonlight shone through the curtains, illuminating the crib and the hand-carved mobile above it.

Though the stars wore the heavy mantel of history, the future started in the glittering eyes of Sif and Loki, as they beheld their babe.

Stars died, and worlds burned, but the immortals thrived and bore new golden threads for the loom of the universe.

"Push, Lady Sif! Push!" the midwife coaxed, kneeling on the birthing bed between the steely thighs of the Prince's wife. Her body was drenched in sweat, from the tips of her hair, to her toes. Digging her nails in Loki's upper arm, she grunted in exertion, locking her jaw and squeezing her eyes shut.

"You can do it, Sif," Loki said hoarsely, dabbing her face with his cool Jotun hand. He looked worn out, the tension of being a helpless bystander ripping at his seams after all these hours of waiting.

Her labor had begun fifty hours ago in the middle of the Thor's engagement banquet. The freshly betrothed couple sat at the head table, seated beside Odin and Frigga, glowing with joy and the effects of mead. Thor wrapped a comforting arm around his blue clad fiancée who had foregone her usual plain hairstyle in favour of a series of intricate braids which came together as a plain crown, in a style similar to the Queen's usual updo. Their smiles were contagious as they looked intently towards Loki. Loki stood towards the side of the hall, telling the story of how Thor had met Jane during his exile, and regained Mjölnir when he thwarted Karnilla's plan to take over the nine realms. The tale dripped from Loki's lips like pure honey, sweet and memorable, lingering with fondness in the minds of those who listened. Rich illusions accompanied his tale for the entertainment of all the children who had gathered by Loki's feet. They gasped, laughed and yelped, reacting to each epic turn in the narrative, clapping joyfully when the illusion couple kissed (though some young boys expressed their revulsion with the vigor of would-be-warriors). Sif couldn't suppress the smile tugging at her lips, and moved to sip juice from her chalice to cover her reaction. Stroking her stomach, filled with their long overdue child, her eyes brightened just a little more.

Loki was so very gifted with children. Though he'd had his difficulties as a child, he knew how to capture the imaginations of the little ones with a mere flick of his tongue. The children reveled and cheered as the tale drew to an end, and the images disappeared in a dull green flash. The hall echoes with appreciative clapping, before most children rose and ran off to their parents.

"Prince Loki!" quipped a little boy, with blue eyes the size of saucers, "Will you tell us another story? Please! Please! Please!" He stood a couple meters away from Loki, not turning away though he was the only one who remained.

Smiling tenderly, Loki walked over to the slender little boy and tousled his golden retriever locks. "Later, Tormod. But first I should ask the lovely Warrior lady for permission," he chuckled.

He shot Sif a glance. Her lips tugged into a smile, and she nodded. "Permission gra-"

A bloodcurdling scream sang to him.

"You're nearly there, Lady Sif!" the pepper-haired midwife exclaimed joyously, as a little blue head crowned beneath masses of blood and other unsavory liquids. "The babe takes after its father already," she announced, glancing up toward Loki's blue hand, skin crinkling further around her eyes.

Sif smiled weakly falling back against the pillows as the contraction ended.

"You're doing so well, darling," Loki crooned, kissing Sif's forehead. "You're so strong. So much stronger than anyone else I've ever known."

"Thor might disagree," she panted softly, slowly raising her head slightly, but giving up immediately.

"He can disagree all he wants. The day he pushes a child out of his phallus I will concede that he's stronger than you, but I'm betting that will not occur… without my intervention at least."

That earned him a breathy laugh, before her grip on his arm tightened again, drawing fresh blood to coat her already ruby fingers.

"One strong push! Just one more, my lady!" Mustering up every last ounce of will in her tired limbs, she pushed. The babe came out fluidly, with the guiding hands of the Midwife, before she cut the cord.

There was no sound in the room but Sif's restless pants for several moments. Loki's heart beat erratically, fear permeating the air around him, and Sif's anxiety palpable through the newfound coldness of her fingers (which had little to do with her exertion).

Just as Loki was about to shout in terror, a high pitched loud scream cut into his thoughts.

The wrinkled lips of the midwife pressed together into a smile. Her cheeks reddened with the happy demeanor of a woman who had seen the miracle of life often but was never ceased to be amazed by it. She cast aside the bloodied scissors carefully, and looked down at the frail, yet thunderous little creature in her arms.

Loki couldn't help but laugh in relief. "Such a loud babe! Sif are you sure it's mine and not my brother's!" Laughing he pressed half a dozen little kisses all over her face.

"Don't you dare joke now, Loki!" she laughed, though exhaustion was etched on her features. "I'm too tired to have a decent response, and I wouldn't want our child to listen to my shameful display in its first moments."

"Oh Sif, you could never disappoint-" Loki pulled away from Sif's weak grasp, and hurried towards the midwife, who cooed and rocked the babe she had swaddled in a white cloth while it's parents bickered.

"What is my child?" He asked urgently, kneeling down to carefully pick up the beautiful blue child. "A little Jotun and Asgardian princess," she cooed, smiling broadly, as the girl stopped crying when she was in her father's protective arms. "Her skin is riddled with the markings of a queen and sorceress…beside the marks of courage and beauty, of course."

Her chubby little cheeks became taut as her rosebud mouth parted into a little yawn. "I love you so much little Unn, you have no idea how long mummy and I have waited for you."

Hugin and Munin left their perch inside the birthing chamber, as the prince and princess' voices lowered to soothing whispers in the earth of the fresh little princess of the nine realms.

Tears smarted in Sif's eyes when the brilliant white moonlight illuminated the face of her daughter in her ornate and comfortable little crib, swaddled in a warm white onesie, with little stars covering her bedclothes.

Loki's arm found Sif's waist, and pulled her closer, never taking his eyes off the delicate child that could have easily been a light blue porcelain doll, if it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of her small chest. He held back soft, emotional cries of happiness which had threatened to erupt from his chest for the few hours of Unn's life.

Odin caught Loki's eye, and Loki nodded. Small orbs of light appeared before each adult in the little nursery, and came to a rest in the hands they stretched out. The room brightened considerably, but Unn stayed oblivious to all changes, as a new trail of spittle started it's journey down her cheeks. Smiling, Odin let go of the first orb of light, quickly followed by Frigga, Thor and Jane. The little orbs of magic floated peacefully towards the corners of the room, blessing Unn, as custom decreed. Loki shifted slowly to stand behind Sif, and allowed his light to disappear.

"Loki-"He pressed her face into Sif's hair, kissing it, and burrowing his face blissfully. His hands traced along the skin of her lower arm until it hovered above Sif's pure white light.

"Unn deserves more," he breathed into her ear, his voice thick with emotion and pride. The sphere grew until it was thrice its original size and took on a soft blue tint, shining serenely.

"Tonight we celebrate your life and bless it, beloved one," Sif whispered, allowing joyful tears to claim her cheeks, as their joint light took flight and found its place right above the mobile.

With eyes squeezed shut, and harmonious dreams filling her innocent little mind, Unn smiled.

A/N:

Drop a comment! PLEASE let me know if you liked this one better!


End file.
